<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheesecake Lord is at large by Pronkbaggins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057506">Cheesecake Lord is at large</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins'>Pronkbaggins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft Vanilla - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bom'bay - Freeform, Demons, Mage, Male trolls - Freeform, OC demon, Sen'jin Village, World of Warcraft Vanilla, female human - Freeform, witch doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesecake Lord is at large. But Jaina Proudmoore puts his reign to an end by teaming up with Bom'bay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheesecake Lord is at large</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt from my sister.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaina surveyed yet another ruined city. Ten villages on the outskirts of this city were already destroyed. The smell of delicious cheesy pastries mingled with fire and ash. The young mage's heart broke as she saw everyone's suffering. Hadn't the Alliance been through enough?<br/>She was summoned by the city's elders to discuss using magic to stop the scoundrel who had earned himself the esteemed name of Cheesecake Lord. Nobody knew what he looked like. Some reported him only being a lithe shadow in a doorway. Some claimed he was nine feet tall, hulking. However, they all reported that the path of doom he cut was the same each time. Trumpets would sound and the smell of pastries would put everyone in a slumber. Then, the town would awake to destruction. Every town he visited looked like a cheesecake bomb had gone off. It was as if the earth had opened up and let loose its molten cheesecake core. He had started with Dun Morogh and made his way through every known Alliance city since then. He had to be stopped. <br/>Nobody could catch him. This council was no different.<br/>Jaina found herself traveling to Horde territories as a last resort. She had reluctantly worked with Thrall before, but she was wary of them nonetheless. On her way to find a new set of warriors to aid her in the Valley of Trials, Jaina stopped at the outpost of Sen'jin Village. The sound of rhythmic drums and foreign wind instruments greeted her as she saw a Tauren being launched fifty feet into the air from a distance. <br/>"What---" she began.<br/>"Dat be Bom'bay's work" a troll nearby said, nodding at Jaina "you best meet wit him."<br/>"No thanks" Jaina said sternly as she entered the village. <br/>As soon as she entered, Bom'bay approached her. <br/>"You seek me out?" he asked.<br/>"No" Jaina confirmed "I'm just passing through, going to the Valley of Trials."<br/>"Oh dis be da esteemed Jaina Proudmoore" Bom'bay nodded, extending a hand "I be Bom'bay, witch doctor in training." Chickens and frogs danced around him and near his cauldron.<br/>"Nice to meet you" Jaina said, hesitantly and tenderly shaking only one of his big fingers and then moving away "I just need a refreshment and I'll be on my way."<br/>"Ya here to defeat da Cheesecake Lord?" Bom'bay asked.<br/>"How do you know that name??"<br/>"I have my way wit da spirits" Bom'bay grinned. <br/>"Help, Bom'bay, I don't want to work anymore!" a young orc called out to him.<br/>"I be feelin' ya" Bom'bay said, cackling as he shot magic at the orc who was now smashed as if he had been drinking for hours. He walked away hiccupping. <br/>"I can help ya out" Bom'bay confirmed, turning back to Jaina.<br/>"No thanks" Jaina said, walking away to get refreshments. She had seen enough.<br/>Bom'bay joined her. Jaina scowled. She did not have time for this.<br/>"I know how ta defeat him" Bom'bay promised "before he comes to our lands."<br/>"Nobody even knows who he is" Jaina scoffed. <br/>"He be a new kind of demon" Bom'bay gestured "unheard of. Summoned by Archimonde himself, comes in da form of a large floating delicious cake. He be too stealthy for any of us."<br/>"And how would YOU know this?" Jaina scoffed again.<br/>"I be eatin' cheesecake since I was a small troll. I get ma power from dat. Don't tell nobody. I know da weakness of cheesecake" Bom'bay puffed his chest proudly.<br/>"Yeah...okay. I'm out" Jaina laughed, finishing her drink and getting up.<br/>Bom'bay began to dance around and summoned a powerful vision of a large floating cheesecake glowing with shadow destroying villages. Jaina recognized those towns. Somehow, she knew he was telling the truth.<br/>"Da only weakness a demon o' pastry like dis one has is someone wit' a powerful enough gut" Bom'bay said somberly "an' no creature like dat exist except me. I be eatin' cheesecake fa years. But I cannot do it without magic ta hold back his power. You da only mage strong enough for dat. I tell you his next location in exchange for ya help."<br/>Jaina couldn't believe it but she agreed to help. The two tracked down the demon, working together for months. Finally, they managed to corner him in a bakery. As the Cheesecake Lord transformed into his full power she summoned all her strength to weaken him with magic. Bom'bay lunged in for the "kill" and began eating him as fast as possible. <br/>"Nobody can contain me!" the Cheesecake lord bellowed. <br/>But he did. He barely made it, but he did, with Jaina's help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>